Misleading Meetings and Gratifying Greetings
by muckrossisnathrt
Summary: Edward a 28 year old stressed out doctor annoyed with flirty nurses takes it out on an innocent and unsuspecting woman. Bella a kind-hearted 25 year old was simply trying to tie her shoes....canon parings will be at least a 3-shot. hope you enjoy!


A.N—So this I have planned to be at least a three-shot but could possibly be longer depending on how the next two play out...I'm kinda winging it...I want to thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read this. I appreciate it, I really do. And I hope you enjoy and don't regret it/think it was a waste of your time.

Please keep this in mind...this hasn't been beta'd and I came up with it at the gym earlier today, and rushed home to write it down. Feel free to correct me on grammar/spelling. =D

* * *

**Character list/relations**

-Edward Anthony Masen age.28 = son of Edward + Elizabeth Masen, best friend in high school with a certain Alice Cullen

-Edward Masen age.56= husband to Elizabeth Masen, father to Edward A. Masen

-Elizabeth Masen age.53= wife to Edward Masen, mother to Edward A. Masen

-Alice (Cullen) Whitlock age.28= Wife of Jasper Whilock, new mother of Seth Whitlock, currently best friends with Bella Swan+Rosalie Cullen, best friend in high school to a certain Edward Masen, sister to Emmett Cullen.

-Emmett Cullen age. 30 = husband to Rosalie (Hale) Cullen, brother to Alice Cullen, 'adoptive' brother to Bella Swan

Rosalie (Hale) Cullen age.27= wife to Emmett Cullen, best friends w/ Alice and Bella

Carlisle Cullen 54= husband to Esme (Platt) Cullen, father to Alice and Emmett Cullen

Esme (Platt) Cullen age.52 = wife to Carlisle Cullen, mother to Alice and Emmett

Jasper Whitlock age. 31 = husband to Alice (Cullen)Whitlock, new father to Seth Whitlock, cousin to Bella and, step-cousin to Jacob Swan.

Bella Swan age. 25 = cousin to jasper whitlock, aunt/godmother to seth whitlock, step sister to Jacob (black) Swan, Daughter to Charlie and Renee, step Daughter to Sue and Phil***, adopted sister to Emmett Cullen, BFF with Alice Cullen + Rosalie Cullen.

Jacob (Black) Swan age. 11 = son of late Billy Black and the now Sue Swan, step son to Charlie Swan, Step-brother to Bella Swan

Charlie Swan age. 43

Sue Swan age. 39

Renee Jackson age. 43 (36 if asked)

Phil Jackson age. 38

***= Charlie +Sue=married

Renee+Phil=married

Charlie+Renee=divorced

-----yeah I got lazy toward to the end of the list---

* * *

Edward was exhausted and extremely annoyed. He had been on rotation for two days now, had...maybe 6 hours of sleep and only 2 'meals' in the 48 hours he'd been here. And to top it all off Jessica and Lauren had each found time to corner him and 'innocently' ask him what time he was getting off and whether he'd like some..company. Jessica had also TWICE bent down right in front of him to _re_-tie her already tied shoe. No she didn't _crouch _down, she bent down like the yoga veteran she'd been sure to let him know she was. And Lauren with the bend and snap routine, _HONESTLY_! Every time he walked in the room or by her, without fail, Lauren would suddenly drop something...and just have to bend down like the character Reese Witherspoon played in Legally Blonde. That stupid movie his best friend in high school, Alice had made him watch over and over again.

Honestly though Edward had had enough. He'd thought he had made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested. It wasn't that he found either of them stupid or ugly. No, in fact he thought they were intelligent and pretty. However he just didn't find promiscuous women attractive. And in today's society it seemed, that was is epic fault. The way he viewed sex and love, that is. To him- sex should only be with someone you love. Not that someone can o_nly_ be with one person their entire life, no...he knew that not all love lasts forever. There were all different kinds of love...some lasted only the night, some a few months, others a few years, and the luck ones got most of their life together. Edward's problem with Jessica and Lauren was that they had sex...just to have sex. They would find 'love' for one night and rarely, or so he'd heard, for more than one night.

"_I swear_," thought Edward bitterly to himself," _I see one more woman bend down in front of me and I'm going to blow!"_

And who could fault him really. His two days at work had been stressful, virtually nonstop, and _loooong. _He had to deal with 5 sets of over bearing parents, two guys who came in with tall tales and eventually just begged for a doctor's note to get them out of their company's retreat hike (actually now that he thought back on it, that one wasn't so bad), he had two women fake seriuous illnesses to get him to be their doctor is an ill-advised plan to seduce him. Needless to say he had 'declined' their advances. And still he had to call his mother back, explain why he doesn't call as often as she'd like, and why he'd broken up with Tanya two months before... _AGAIN!_ He wasn't so excited to make that call and had been and still was delaying it for as long as he could, even though he knew --- the longer he waited to call her back, the longer he'd be on the phone. Now don't misunderstand, Edward loved his parents very much, but lately his mother had become very 'worried' about his social life, and how soon she could be expecting grand-children to spoil. She wasn't getting any younger was her favorite phrase it seemed to Edward. And all that stress was dumped on Edward on top of his regular stress of working as a new resident doctor at Chicago's finest hospital, he was still out to prove himself, not having been working there for very long.

"But on the bright side," he thought to himself, "I'm finished at 8 tonight and won't have to come back until Thursday!" Today, thank Gods, was Sunday. 3 days off and away for some much needed R&R. He loved his job, he did. It was just that he'd been working doubles for the past two weeks and he needed sleep, a few, no make that several, full meals, and relaxing zone out time. Then he'd be all set and ready to jump right back in again.

Edward had just finished his morning rounds and was on his was to lunch... He didn't know it yet but pretty soon he would be regretting ever thinking "_I see one more woman bend down in front of me and I'm going to blow!" _Oh just how sorry he was going to be....


End file.
